1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby garments and more particularly pertains to a new baby garment for accessing and protecting the umbilical cord for allowing the cleaning of and protecting a baby's umbilical cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The user of baby garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby garments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned parents do not disclose a new baby garment for accessing and protecting the umbilical cord. The prior arts include the traditional baby garments such as one-piece outfits or top and bottom pieces. None of the prior arts include baby garments which specifically have an umbilical-exposing hole and an oversized cover which protects the umbilical cord without rubbing against it or irritating it.